


the fma wip anthology

by FFuzzbutt



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed Swears, F/F, F/M, M/M, Main Character Death, Minor Character Death, comment what fics you want updates of, dark themes sometimes, edling freeform ?, i have adhd so i start shit and dont ever finis it, if these get updated ill post, ill update this as things go on, in one au alphonse is dead im sorry, mostly gay shit, wip book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFuzzbutt/pseuds/FFuzzbutt
Summary: just  bunch of mindless gay or angsty shit i start but never finish
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Comments: 20
Kudos: 19





	1. ling's little pogchamp

**Author's Note:**

> it's a little scatterbrained but here it is!!! i really like this one, and am actively updaying it a lot so this may get put into a finished works book

edward felt like he was going to melt. touch starved was something he never necessarily described himself as, but that was subject to change now. and to think that this wasn't even his idea, it was that idiot prince's. if the alchemist didn't feel like he was floating in place, he would've resisted it. but this was nice. nicer than he’d like to admit.

ling sat behind the blonde, holding him close with both his arms and legs as he pressed his face into the crook of the other’s neck. it was warm and almost inviting, like he belonged there (and if the emperor to be said that he *hadn’t* pressed a kiss or two into it, he would’ve been lying).

they sat like this for a while, simply enjoying each other’s presence. it filled each other with a sense of comfort, something that neither of them had felt for a while.

the arms that were wrapped around edward’s torso had slowly snaked down towards his hands as he not-so-subtly made an attempt to hold them.   
whether he didn’t notice it, or ling just had dumb luck, the blonde had allowed him to. or maybe, edward had wanted that himself.

..ling wouldn’t know for certain. but he did know how the other’s hands felt. one was soft, yet rough. calloused with all the years of hardship and work. the other was cold and solid, which was a given. it was made of steel.

....but they both had one similarity. they were *small.* they may have been small, but it didn’t make the prince love them any less. they fit perfectly into his, it was perfect. the way it should be. 

today was one of those self indulgent, ‘no greed’ days. they’d worked out an agreement. they’d get days to themself, in exchange for giving up control on another day.

and despite all of greed’s.... flaws, he still made it work and honored it *enough.* after all, it would work in his favor too if he complied. 

ling could finally spend time with his best friend, uninterrupted. no headaches, no shit-talking, just peace. the xingese prince could tell edward appreciated it just as much as he did.

the blazing fire in front of them was *hot,* radiating a gentle warmth that had heated both boys up to their very core. edward, as a person with poor circulation issues at times due to his automail, appreciated this also.

edward appreciated a lot of things in this moment, actually. like the way ling’s hands perfectly fit over his, or how his breath gently tickled the back of his neck, the way ling’s lips sent odd tingles down his spine whenever they made sneaky contact. the affection was very much foreign to him, but he wasn’t entirely opposed to it. 

he appreciated how he and ling didn’t *need* to speak in moments like this, because words weren’t enough to express how much they cared for each other. nights like this were always so perfect, so quiet, so *calm.*

it tugged at his heart.


	2. shou dies real????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward's entire life has been filled with nothing but loss. First his father, then his mother, then his little brother and his limbs. And now, the only person who could've helped him turned out to be a bastard *and* dead, and it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick trigger/content warning for a tucker heavy episode and just really dark themes!! i can see how this may or may not be upsetting to some people so be careful!

The vague trauma of the week hadn't sunk in just yet. He was just trying to carry on as usual, though the dead body rotting inside the study of the Tucker estate had seemed to prove otherwise. The child had tried to keep up on feeding Nina, feeding himself, and trying to keep up on his studies just, trying to carry on as if nothing had happened. 

Edward's entire life has been filled with nothing but loss. First his father, then his mother, then his little brother and his limbs. And now, the only person who could've helped him turned out to be a bastard *and* dead, and it was all his fault.

He tried to reason his actions through with a couple different things. How his mother would've done it, (A), or if Alphonse would've approved. (B). Edward knew they wouldn't. They'd turn the other cheek.

But this was different. Alphonse and Trisha didn't have the temper that Edward had. And he was *pissed.* As much as he *wanted* to turn the other cheek, take Nina, and run, he couldn't.

Edward wanted to make this man *suffer.*

That's exactly what he did. Beat Shou Tucker's face into oblivion, past the point of recognition. He was a *monster.* 

But, maybe Tucker was right. Maybe he wasn't so different from the Sewing Life Alchemist at all. Watching the poor, broken man suffocate and choke on his own blood didn't make him any better of a person than Tucker himself, was.

The thrill of it all had sent a rush of blood through his body, as a euphoria washed over immediately after the fact. It *scared* him. Edward was *twelve.* And he had just murdered somebody in cold blood. 

But at the same time, Fullmetal felt indescribably *relieved.* No more little girls and dogs could get forced together against their will, as a result of alchemy. They were supposed to 'be thou for the people', not take their livelihoods away. 

If the Colonel had found him, he could say it was a service. The military would've had Tucker shot, anyways. At least this way, he could give Nina another shot at life. He could continue to study his alchemy here, and let Nina stay where she grew up. 

...He just had to remove the body, sooner or later.


	3. crime dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roy and his son try to catch a serial killer. it doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for guns and blood!!!

edward would have been lying if he said he wasn’t scared. he didn’t know where his dad was. his mind raced with thoughts, but what recurred the most was the eerie thought that he was going to *die* here. *all alone.*

the upside to this, was that he’d get to see his brother again. and his mother. maybe it would have been worth it. but the alchemist heard the voice of his adoptive father and commanding officer ring through his head. almost like an omen that help was on the way.

he dragged himself into an empty alleyway, before curling up against the wall of a building. the adrenaline was wearing off, the pain was setting in, and *damn!* did it *hurt.* how did he not realize this before?

the situation oddly enough had reminded him of the night that roy had found him, minus roy. down one arm and leg, bleeding out, and *helpless.*

the criminal that they had been hunting down was a fierce gunman and an even fiercer serial murderer, a trigger happy, psychotic *bastard.*

edward’s automail was damn near unrecognizable as a result. the bullets that had lodged themselves into the young alchemist’s shoulder and thigh had now *burned.* a searing, white hot pain that sent shockwaves throughout his body whenever he dared to move.

roy and ed had the man cornered just before he opened fire. the criminal in question would later be identified as escapee eddie church, who fled from one of central’s many prison compounds. 

the gunshots rang out and both fullmetal and flame had scattered, but not without catching some of the bullets that flew. the key difference, was that edward was immobilized. roy, was not.

the blonde alchemist threw himself against the nearest wall for cover, and to hopefully stay below the path of anymore bullets. it was then, that he noticed the blood that was beginning to seep into and stain his clothes. it was a miracle that he hadn’t felt more but a prick yet, but that was subject to change. 

“damnit! i just got these washed!” he barked, sitting himself up and cradling his nonfunctional automail arm to his chest. the pain has not sunk in yet, but the fear did. 

roy had been led down a different alleyway, backing up defensively as church pursued. he was coiled up as if he was a snake, ready to snap and attack at any given moment.

the convict grinned eerily at flame, stepping forward as he raised his gun. his expression was contorted into a half smile, half deranged look. 

church stared the alchemist dead in the eyes and pulled the trigger.

~~

fullmetal could hear it. he heard the shot ring out, as it cut through the busy city atmosphere. the most he could manage was a muffled, panicked scream as he scrambled to the entrance of the alleyway, peering out onto the street. his wounds were on *fire,* and he had to bite his shirt collar in an attempt to keep himself quiet. if the criminal had heard him, he was next. 

the blonde grimaced as he saw his own blood in the street. edward pulled himself up with the help of the brick wall he leaned on for support, but the attempt was futile. between the bullet lodged in his thigh and the busted automail, he was sent crashing back to the ground in less than a minute.

the grips of unconsciousness threatened to pull him into a deep, (not so restful) slumber. but he wasn’t giving up just yet. despite the fact that he felt like zoning out and laying down, it was just the blood loss. edward couldn’t use alchemy like this. he couldn’t get up, he was essentially useless. just like his adoptive father in the rain. 

but he refused to give up consciousness. he was too damn stubborn for that. 

he would *not* let that happen.

but he didn’t need to worry. it didn’t take long before the familiar smell of fire and burning flesh hit his nose and dragged him out of any slump or lack of energy he had. 

it was then that he also had registered the panicked screaming from what he only assumed was church. edward peered out into the street yet again and hot hit in the face with a wave of smelly *heat,* a concoction of gases, burnt hair, and skin. this was followed by flame’s telltale snapping. 

things were going to be *okay.*

it snapped him out of his headspace, but the stench provided him with a sense of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might continue this and! post it in another book if i get the motivatio to!


	4. mindless boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just. really love the elric brothers being brothers and each other's support system i adfgshgsrg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt shippy u fuck i'll destroy you if you interpret it this way

the train ride back to central had been a long one, and apparently wasn't even halfway over, yet. the esteemed fullmetal alchemist was beginning to think that this train was the purgatory, and he somehow managed to die on the last mission that the colonel had sent him on. he glanced up at his brother, briefly. the headache that pounded between his eyes and against his skull was enough to bring a grown man to his knees, but the teenager knew he had to keep himself together. his brother couldn't know anything was wrong, he'd worry too much, which was unwarranted since the boy was totally fine.

edward typically spent his time staring out the window, but the sun was too bright and hurt too much to look at. it made the headache worse, and that was the last thing that he needed right now. the blonde pressed his face into the suit of armor that sat beside him, hoping to find some relief from the coolness of the metal. it helped, somewhat. it took the edge of the pain off and finally brought some peace to the young soldier. he was finally able to close his eyes and rest, for the first time that day (and the night before).

edward fell asleep.

alphonse held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna continue this so lmk if yall wanna see it


	5. to be an emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which ed cheats on his wife and realizes that his marriage was falling apart anyways

the sun was just beginning to creep up into the sky, as he played with the emperor’s hair. with a real, feeling hand. something he had never been able to do for years. and as much as he wanted to stay here forever, he couldn’t. it hurt, he loved him. but he was stuck in a loveless marriage all the way in amestris, that felt more like a domestic partnership than anything else. 

edward stood up. his train would arrive soon. ling was still asleep.

...some emperor he was.

it made his chest ache.   
oh, to be able to wake up next to him in the morning, every day. he’d love that. but it would never happen. even if he could stay, he wouldn’t be able to go public. they’d get lynched.

edward wanted nothing more than to be with this man for the rest of his life. he’d be happy. alphonse stayed in xing, it would be perfect. but he knew he had. to go home, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have an entire au for this in my head please yell at me to keep writing it


	6. strabded au thing ig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ed doesn’t know how to respond. he ponders for a moment, drawing in a pained breath. 
> 
> he doesn’t respond.   
> so ling continues. 
> 
> “what if they’ve forgotten about us?” 
> 
> the question is nonsensical. of course nobody forgot about them. but after being stuck in the bitter cold, and being deprived of anything but each other for at least a week, it becomes plausible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst ahaa!! i kinda got way too into this one when i was writing it so please like it smh

the blonde alchemist let out a hiss of pain as he moved his arm. a red hot heat radiated throughout, throbbing steadily with the rhythm of his heartbeat. even moving his fingers hurt.

“broken again, huh? damn.” he deadpans, sitting down on the rock that he and ling had declared their base camp on.

his lungs burned. they ached with a dull pain ever since he fell into that goddamn river. edward just assumed it was because he swallowed water, or something. it happens. but nothing could stop the ache, or the burn, or the pain that plagued his whole body.

he glanced over at ling. the xingese was very determined in setting a fire for the two, stopping every so often to hold onto his side.

‘broken ribs,’ the alchemist mused. he almost found himself pitying the future ‘emperor’.

‘we’re a good team. we’ve been through gluttony before, this should be nothing. especially surrounded by thr resources we have.’ he tried to convince himself they’d be fine.

...that alphonse, or mei, or someone would find them. they would be just fine.

they were not fine.

over the next couple of days their supply of food had quickly diminished and neither had much energy to do anything. ed’s arm still laid crooked and ling couldn’t lift much of anything. in spite of all this, they managed to build a small hut out of tree branches and leaves, and a bed. (no, they didn’t mind sharing a bed. they were best friends, and after sharing a boot together, a bed seemed like child’s play. it helped keep each other warm, anyways.)

the ache in edward’s chest eventually became a constant pain, and felt like a thousand pounds was constantly sitting on top of him. he stayed uncharacteristically quiet during all of this. it hurt to breathe. a cough eventually developed. it only made the burn worse. 

ling noticed. ed hoped to truth he wouldn’t.

some more time had passed.  
the cough had never let up, and neither did either of their pain. 

ling had taken the initiative to set edward’s arm and put it in the best makeshift splint that he could’ve. that fucking hurt. ed didn’t cry, but he would’ve been lying if the event didn’t wear him down for the day. 

the lack of food and the pain in his midsection tired him out very quickly.

he laid on the ground.

“y’ know, ling,” ed cradled his arm close to his chest, before clearing his throat, “sitting around like that won’t help you feel any better.” he grumbled as he coughed into his automail hand, a futile attempt at clearing the infection out of his lungs. 

“yeah, well neither will doing whatever you’re doing.” he shot back, resting a hand on his ribs. they still hurt.

edward scoffed at that comment, rolling his eyes and leaning up against the rock he was using for support. he was tired. exhausted, even.

it had been one week? maybe more? the boys lost all track of time. it could’ve been months.

and without alphonse’s hand, no such ‘elric telepathy’ powers could’ve been utilized. but he was worried. ed could sense that.

the xingese boy had spread both hands out to his sides as he let out a loud huff. “why us?”

“..why us?” edward tilted his head. he let out a heavy sigh, a wheezy one, and closed his eyes. “i’d much rather it be me sitting here than alphonse. i’m sure you’d rather it be you than lanfan, right?”

the future emperor nodded. “but.. aren’t you worried?”

“worried-?” edward scoffed. “i’m terrified. but i also believe in al. i know he can take care of himself. i ever tell you how he never lost to me in a fight?” he trailed off slightly, gently tapping his automail against the dirt.

ling only nodded slightly, deciding to let the smaller blonde reminisce in peace. family was always such a touchy subject to him.. he decided not to press, even afterward. let the blonde be and allow him to rest.

...he clearly needed it more, anyways.

“do you think they’re looking for us? or do you think they’ve given up?” ling pondered aloud, before closing his eyes again. 

ed doesn’t know how to respond. he ponders for a moment, drawing in a pained breath. 

he doesn’t respond.   
so ling continues. 

“what if they’ve forgotten about us?” 

the question is nonsensical. of course nobody forgot about them. but after being stuck in the bitter cold, and being deprived of anything but each other for at least a week, it becomes plausible.

neither of them want to move by this point, or continue the conversation. they’re hurting and starving and scared.

scared.

scared for different reasons, sure. but fear is fear. and it plagues everyone the same. ling was scared of failing his country. of dying out here and never making it back to xing. never becoming emperor, and never fixing the nation that he felt so passionately about. 

ed was scared of breaking his promises. the promises that he knew he couldn’t keep, but would fight tooth and nail to hold up anyways. his promise to alphonse. to lay down and die here would mean he’d fail alphonse. he knew better than that.

and so did ling.

but if they had their reasons, then why was this so damn hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk if you want more of this one


	7. coffee fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd been traveling with Heinkel and Darius for quite some time, now. They never settled for long, either on the move, or on the run. In all honesty, it was taxing. Not that Edward wasn't used to constant travel, oh no. That was his life. 
> 
> He didn't like staying in one place for too long. What bothered the state alchemist, was that he wasn't with his brother. Sure, they'd been separated for a day or two, but that was then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is SUPER old!!!!!! like from early august old!!!!!!!! i still like it though

...Coffee. A necessary addition to anyone's morning, in order to start your day with a perfect, (debatably) balanced breakfast. It would kick start any normal person's day. And while Edward never claimed to be a normal person, per say, it was definitely nice to have some sense of normalcy amongst a life of living hell.

He'd been traveling with Heinkel and Darius for quite some time, now. They never settled for long, either on the move, or on the run. In all honesty, it was taxing. Not that Edward wasn't used to constant travel, oh no. That was his life. 

He didn't like staying in one place for too long. What bothered the state alchemist, was that he wasn't with his brother. Sure, they'd been separated for a day or two, but that was then.

This was now.

And it was different.

This wasn't like the lab, or Gluttony, or Barry the Butcher, or even the Devil's Nest.  
All specific instances that Edward could recount being separated with Alphonse.

But those were one, two days at most.

Again, this was different.

This was two months and counting, give or take.

This was the longest they'd ever been away from each other for.

Everything was changing, barreling ahead. New revelations and secrets, corruption, and a growing threat that only got more dangerous as time drew nearer.

Alphonse was safe, Alphonse was more than capable of handling himself. All things that would've bugged Edward, had this been four years ago.

The fact that he was away from him gnawed at the so-called dog's core, only ebbed him closer to the brink of instability.

Was everything they were working towards, nothing more than a lie?

Didn't they already know the truth behind truths?

Everything they knew was a lie anyways, Edward accepted this.

It was too early for this deep and meaningful soul searching, anyways.

Edward just wanted his goddamn coffee.

It was the one consistent thing he had, anyways. Bitter and strong, like him. 

Greedling criticized him for drinking it black. (It's not like they could afford sugar, and only God knows what would happen if someone offered him milk to lessen the bitterness.)

Heinkel applauded him for being so young, yet already having such a tolerance for it.  
Darius was confused as to why someone Edward's size and build could handle caffeine without getting hyperactive.

The elder Elric often wondered what Alphonse would say about it. It was a recently acquired taste, too. Edward was typically more of a tea person, anyways.

He'd stare into the cup and chuckle quietly to himself. Alphonse would've likely done all three.  
That was typically when the coffee dwindled down, and his thoughts were becoming a little too intrusive again. He almost always made a second cup at that point.

The first cup was to wake him up, and the second was to keep his mind from wandering.  
Another (more recent) part of the blonde's morning regime was making a small meal.

Edward wasn't usually one to eat early in the morning, but he quickly learned that in order to move effectively in the cold was to at least have something in his system.  
It usually consisted of whatever Darius had concocted, and at this point in time would've been the mystery chicken(?) from last week, and stale bread.

Not the state alchemist's favorite, but he'd take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might not continue this one but i still want feedback for it! ik it's written weirdly but im bettter than thatnow i thinhk


	8. oc drabble thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ed doesn't like the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POIUAHFSPOIUDHGFOISU this is als o old and i partially wrote this for a person who is avery very special to me, hon if you ever want me to finish this lmk <333

edward hated the rain. it made his body ache and soured his mood. he hated walking in it, too. at least, on days like this. where even the air felt muggy and suffocating, and thunder rang out throughout the entirety of central.

it was the kind of rain that kept on persisting, for no real reason other than the fact that it could. and of course, it was pure luck on edward’s end that he had shit he needed.

he would have waited another day or two, the blonde was most certainly more than resilient and self sufficient. but even rowdy boys like edward had basic senses of common courtesy, and even rowdy boys like edward had known that you can’t keep a houseguest holed up in your house with nothing more to eat than bread and instant noodles.  
and as much as he wanted to pop an aspirin and crawl into bed for the day, edward knew where his priorities were, and he knew he had to at least get some food for this kid.

...kid? maybe. he mentioned in passing that he was sixteen, which would’ve made him older than edward was. if it wasn’t raining, he wouldn’t be dreading this trip as much as he did. 

then again, if it wasn’t raining, he very well could have never found this kid, and would have blissfully (sort of) resumed his life without any knowledge of dragon boy’s existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is something different shshshshsssh 
> 
> ITS SO EFFING SHORT BUT IT FELT LIKE A LOT MORE AT THYE TIME


	9. au sequel ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ed learns how the game is played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a continuation of my third or fourth chapter with the angst.. yk the one

edward never considered himself to be one who laid in the lap of luxury. he was always used to roughing it. stiff neck, creaky back, aching ports. to be well fed, relatively not sore, and well rested? he must've done something really good to deserve this. 

needless to say, finding himself in this position was a little much for him. he may or may not have 'accidentally' missed his train home, or had to write a longing letter to his wife. 

so, what? he may have cracked. just a little. waking up in an emperor's bed for another week was an offer he couldn't not take. he cared, far too much for that. one could maybe say that they were in love.

he was going to go home before this. really, he was. edward was all packed up and ready to head back home, ready to see his winry and forget that this ever happened, to return to his mental illusion that ling was only his best friend. nothing more.

it was the sleepy pr- no, emperor who looked up at him from the bed with bleary, tired eyes, and proposed an idea to the former alchemist. he didn't even sit up, mumbling "stay.. for one more week, hm? you told me your brother was coming to visit soon, yes?"

edward could only manage a tiny nod, setting his briefcase back down. he needed to listen what he had to do. "but what about winry..? i..- i can't stay here forever.." he sputtered out, staring at the elegantly tiled floor below him. he was obviously torn on this. 

ling looked up at the golden man with a smirk. "you don't have to worry. this is a formal order from the emperor of xing." he finally wiped the sleep out of his eyes and sat up in bed. onyx eyes narrowed, going serious in what felt like an instant, "you don't really have a choice that way, do you..?" he tilted his head. 

another nod from the former dog. in a matter of seconds, he was sitting on the edge of the massive bed the emperor had. a familiar set of arms wrapped themselves around his torso. he let out a purr, his right hand, a real one, reached down and stroked the silky black hair that he loved, so much. edward expected the conversation to be over, that it was time for him to slip back into a peaceful sleep, and worry about this later.

ling had other plans, however. he continued on.

"you stay here until your brother comes. leave with him." this was not a suggestion, or a proposition. this was a demand. edward had to follow it. ling propped his chin up on a feeling right shoulder, gently tracing his finger over years of scar tissue that was scattered across the amestrian's body. they had always been so fascinating to the emperor.

it was then that the blonde had felt a familiar pair of lips press into his neck, and he shuddered slightly. even with the two weeks they spent together in this room, ed still wasn't used to this kind of contact. he wasn't used to any intimate contact, really. ling was hellbent on fixing this before the golden man went home. they'd have time, of course. alphonse was visiting by the end of this week, and was planning on staying for at least two more after that, he took his research journals very seriously. that meant that the emperor and his new possession had plenty of time.

edward hadn't even realize he had been claimed by the ruler, which was the sad(?) thing. as glowing tanned fingers interlocked with golden, ling intently studied the differences between the two. even at twenty one, they still were drastically different from each other. one was toned, and calloused, from years of the laborious work it was put through. the other was still weak feeling. it had been a generous improvement from when he last saw it, they were sixteen then. he had seriously doubted they'd ever look the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk if you wanna continue it, i just like it and ivbe to it


	10. BIIIG WIP!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He peeked down past the paper thin hospital attire and down on his chest. It was covered in bandages from the gashes the beast had left. It definitely wasn’t his worst brush up, but it was still sore as hell.
> 
> This wasn’t like anything that either alchemist had fought before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thiiis is part of another work im gonna post soon but i didnt wanna let it rot while i wrote other parts to it!!!! so you guys get this monstrosity of a wip that'll get reposted onto another work later

Edward let out a heavy sigh, sitting at the end of his hospital bed. Alphonse sat on the floor in front of him. The blonde tried to devise a plan in his mind, as he made an attempt to assess just who, or what the hell this thing was. He let out a groan, and one from his younger brother soon followed.

He must be stumped, too.

“I just don’t get it!” He eventually cried out, before flopping back onto the bed. The state alchemist winced slightly as he could feel healing wounds pulling and threatening to tear at the action.

“You don’t get what, brother?” Alphonse hummed quietly, tilting his head up at his older sibling. 

“None of this makes any sense! What the hell was that thing?! I don’t think it was human, but then again..” He rubbed his chin and sat back up, thinking. 

“You know, brother.. Didn’t the Colonel mention an ex-soldier going missing right before the sightings started?” 

Bingo. Edward nodded, kicking his legs slightly. “Now that you mention it, Al.. I think you’re right. Do you think there’s some sort of correlation?”

The armor nodded its head. “I think there’s a chance. We should definitely check it out, don’t you think?”

“No, definitely. You’re right.” Edward’s expression morphed into that of a grumpy child’s, “I just gotta get my ass outta here, first!” He kicked his legs even quicker, now. He hated hospitals with a burning passion.

Alphonse only sighed in response. “You know the doctors won’t let you leave. Besides, this thing strikes every three days, right?”

Edward nodded. He hated it when his brother had good points. “Yeah, but I still want out of this dump!”

“You’re still not clear to leave just yet. We have time, brother. Let’s it to try to try and gather more information.”

Aaand, there it was. The point that Edward couldn’t refute, whether it be that he was too tired to, or he knew he wouldn’t win.

(It was the latter).

“Whatever, Al. I still don’t like staying in here.” He peeked down past the paper thin hospital attire and down on his chest. It was covered in bandages from the gashes the beast had left. It definitely wasn’t his worst brush up, but it was still sore as hell.

This wasn’t like anything that either alchemist had fought before.

Edward had pondered the matter for a couple minutes more, before his armor clad younger brother rose to his feet. Golden eyes met fiery red ones, and the blonde had once again flopped back into bed.

“I’m sick of this hospital garbage, Al. The food here sucks ass. I wonder if that’s how they eat in prison..” Edward, seemingly distracted by his own thoughts had trailed off, staring tiredly at his automail hand.

Alphonse took it upon himself to slip out of his big brother’s hospital room and out into East City, to go get him some sort of sustenance. He knew how bad hospital food was, and he knew Ed would refuse it.

If he was in a body that could eat, he was sure he’d do the same.

____ 

The rest of that night came and went like a blur, with Edward finally indulging in non-hospital food thanks to Alphonse’s graciousness. It was just fresh bread and a nice cut of meat from the restaurant down the street, but it was nicer than anything the state alchemist had grown accustomed to. He was used to stale bread, instant noodles, canned soups and other cheap travel food of similar sorts. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy it, he just does what he has to in order to get by.

Edward ALWAYS appreciated good food. Who wouldn’t? Alphonse had managed to jot down and keep some of their mother’s recipes on him, but without a sense of taste, or smell, or any sort of physical feeling, that made cooking somewhat.. difficult. And it wasn’t like Edward was ever a culinary genius, if he was even allowed in the kitchen. 

Needless to say, Edward tore into the meal that was presented to him with such ferocity, that Alphonse was convinced there was a demon in his brother’s body. Not like anything else was new, the blonde always had an edge to him, that everyone loved to tease him over. The way he’d lash out was most certainly considered demonic. 

The suit of armor sat himself down in the corner with a notebook as Edward ate. Despite not technically being affiliated with the military, he took this very seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any feedback on this one in particular is appreciated!!! im writing this as part of my own first big fanfic project so i need pointers with it ty!!!!!!!


End file.
